1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus of a mobile terminal and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a mobile terminal (portable electronic device) is a portable electronic device having at least one of a voice and video communication function, an information input and/output function, a data storage function, and the like. As the function becomes diversified, the mobile terminal is implemented in the form of a multimedia player having complicated functions such as capturing still or moving images, playing music or video files, gaming, receiving broadcast, and the like. Furthermore, when an image is consistently displayed at a fixed position on a display unit applied to the mobile terminal or the like for a long period of time, image sticking phenomenon may occur.